Kina Reynolds
=KINA REYNOLDS (Character Profile) from Kill the LADY '''Created and Played by:''' ''[http://www.imdb.com/user/ur5764600/boards/profile/ CircaSurvive]'' '''NAME''': Kina Reynolds '''AGE''': 23 '''GENDER:''' Female '''ORIENTATION''': Straight '''OCCUPATION:''' Kina works at a smoothie place called, "Froots." '''ACTRESS''': ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Molly_Stanton Molly Stanton]''Kina likes to wear very racy clothing, she's a petite girl golden blonde hair and smooth skin. She has piercing blue eyes, which she thinks is her second best feature, besides her breasts. '''PERSONALITY''': Kina is a wild party girl, she loves to drink and always tends to take it a little too far. When she's drunk, she turns into an even bigger slut than she already is and will flirt with any guy, whether they're with a girl or not. Her friends don't help her out at all, since they pretty much are the same way as her and encourage drinking. Kina knows she's a hardcore partier and doesn't believe that what she does is bad, it's not like she drinks and drives and she believes that she doesn't have an alcoholic problem. When Kina is sober she's a very different girl, she's funny and always tries to put smiles on everyone's face, by acting like a dork. She is now going on the show "From Ladette to Lady," so she can become famous and get noticed wherever she goes. '''LIKES''': Kina likes to be around attractive guys that will do things for her, she loves meeting other girls with similar interests, consisting of partying and drinking. When Kina isn't partying she likes to watch stupid comedies where you don't have to think to understand it. '''DISLIKES:''' Kina despises people who think they're way smarter than her. She knows that she isn't the smartest person in the world, but she's not dumb and isn't someone who would fall for a practical joke or misspell a word horribly. '''STRENGTHS''': She can out drink most of her guy friends and loves to think she's bad ass because she can do so. Kina believes she has a good sense of style and will always wear something that she thinks is sexy and eye-catching. '''WEAKNESSES''': Her drinking definitely, and the fact that she thinks she doesn't have a problem with it. She's not very physically strong and doesn't even bother working out her upper arms. '''RELATIONSHIPS''': Kina is single and would like to keep it that way. She prefers 'no strings attached' hook-ups and is content with it. It's not that she never wants to settle down with a guy, but mainly that she doesn't know how to go about it when she's with a guy, she goes for the extreme with a guy and doesn't take things slowly at all. '''FAMILY''': After finishing community college, she got a job at Froots and moved in with her roommate Josie. She promised to visit her mom frequently and to call her but Kina only does so to get money when she wants to party with her friends. Kina will once in a while be with her family for special events, like a baptismal but other than that she's barely around them. Trivia